Sweet and Beautiful
by YukiNezumiGrimms
Summary: 'For the first time, Daichi was properly able to look at the culprit responsible for the mess of textbooks and stationery strewn around them. What he saw took his breath away. The boy standing in front of him was an absolute angel.' Haikyuu - University AU – Daichi Sawamura x Sugawara Koushi
1. Chapter 1

Sweet and Beautiful

Disowner: I do not own Haikyuu! Or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Angel

It was morning. Early morning. Too early for the sleepy mind, yet the world had insisted that one must leave the house at six o'clock in the morning for certain university lectures. The morning mist clung to the grass and formed droplets of dew that hung on the edges of the green blades like tears on an eyelash. The sun was just rising even though it was past the usual time of dawn, proof that the colourful autumn leaves were about to melt away to reveal the icy, bare branches beneath them that only bitter, colourless winters seemed to bring. The chirping of the few birds left in the colder climates filled the silence with a little sound and occasionally broke the rhythm of steady footsteps echoing throughout the park.

The brown haired boy stalked through all this morning beauty, oblivious to it all. His only concern seemed to be that of keeping his scarf securely wrapped around his neck and the seemingly impossible task of not falling asleep on the sidewalk. The aforementioned boy walked at a healthy pace – not fast, but a little quicker than the pace one would usually see – or use – at that unholy hour. His breath fogged the air in front of his face and his clear, brown eyes stared at the pavement, unfocused and rimmed with red. After dragging his feet along in a daze for no less than two minutes, he stumbled and fell into one of the many bushes that lined the park's walkways. He got up spluttering and finally fully awake. Leaves now clung to his short, close-cropped hair and black uniform jacket. It can't be safe to say that it made a trendy fashion statement, but for some reason or other, he looked strangely in his element, he seemed to belong in the sturdy and peaceful nature that surrounded him.

Heaving a yawn, the boy took a stretch and breathed a sigh of relief – for it was clear that both his body and mind were fully functioning again. He looked at his watch, seemed to be pleased with what he saw and continued walking – now with a spring in his step. While he was walking, he pulled out one of his many textbooks out of his shoulder bag to revise over his notes for the upcoming lecture. The cover's title read Engineering Course. Under the title was a name scribbled out in neat, clear handwriting: Sawamura Daichi. The boy whose name was Daichi walked along the left side of the pavement – the correct side, as he liked to tell his friends – while reading the textbook he clutched in his hand and enjoyed the songs that the birds sung. His eyebrows were knitted in a frown out of concentration and his mouth was a tight line drawn under his nose. His tannish skin almost seemed to glow under the golden sunlight and his hair looked so soft, any bird would have happily traded their feathers for it.

As the thudding of his regular footsteps maintained their steady speed and volume, a more frantic pair began to approach them from behind. This new pair of footsteps were rushed and hurried with no apparent rhythm at all. However, the sound – as irregular as it was, still seemed to maintain the type of elegance that one may only possess as a part of their natural personality – it gave a sense that the owner of the footsteps was anything but artificial. Daichi kept his eyes glued to his textbook. This happened all the time, on his way through the park to the university, there was always at least one other student – who most likely shared the same school as him but with a different major – who would rush past him in the morning. Daichi breathed another sigh. This time not in relief but exasperation.

Can these people not take it down a few notches? He internally grumbled. It isn't even seven in the morning yet! The figure behind Daichi continued to stumble his way through the park, all the while muttering to himself. Daichi rolled his eyes. He had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen, a half-awake Karasuno university student in a different major will most likely skid or suddenly brake just before they would run into his back and change directions and continue full speed ahead without saying a word. Judging by the sound of the footsteps behind him, Daichi assumed the worst and prepared himself for a bump or brush on the side of the arm when the person behind him would barely miss him as they tried to avoid him. He was just thinking that if Nishinoya was here, he would be whispering none too quietly that he hoped the person behind them was a cute girl. Just as he smiled at the thought and braced himself for the bump he was expecting along with a mumbled apology, Daichi got a little more than he expected.

It almost happened in slow motion. Daichi realised that the footsteps were almost close enough to touch yet they showed no signs of stopping, and, if anything, got even faster. Daichi had fast reflexes. That was common knowledge and a well-known fact amongst those in his major and the university's volleyball club he was in. Apart from Nishinoya, no one could beat Daichi at reaction speed. However, the difference between them is great. If they were parts of a tourist landmark, Nishinoya would be the modern, abstract guardian angel at the front that kept the tourists pouring in while Daichi would be the sturdy foundation that people would often ignore but something that no one could do without. If Nishinoya was new and abstract, Daichi was reliable and trustworthy. From reacting to a piece of malfunctioning machinery to the ball being spiked at superhuman speed across the net, Daichi was always the sturdy foundation that saved the day. However, for one of the first times ever, Daichi's reflexes failed, just as his brain managed to register the fact that someone was about to walk into him, it happened. The person behind him walked straight into his back.

"Aaah!" They yelled as they both went down. The force of the collision knocked them both over but Daichi, luckily, had saved his face from having an unpleasant meeting with the ground with his hands and he was practically doing the plank. The other victim was not as lucky; he had landed badly on one of his ankles and grazed the elbow on the same side to a degree that he would probably have to treat as soon as possible. As Daichi slowly picked himself up to apologise, he turned to see the top of a head with mussed grey hair. The figure was bowing in front of him, the body forming an almost-perfect 90-degree angle.

"Huh…?" Daichi could only say, very confused. The sudden turn of events having almost done his head in. For the second time that morning, the gears in his brain weren't functioning to speed. Maybe he needed to give the gears a good oil, or maybe this other boy was just too much for his poor brain to handle and the mechanics were malfunctioning.

"I am so sorry! Please accept my apology!" The other figure started bowing frantically and it was all Daichi could do to get the person to stand up straight. For the first time, Daichi was properly able to look at the culprit responsible for the mess of textbooks and stationery strewn around them. What he saw took his breath away. The boy standing in front of him was an absolute angel.

With skin as pale as the clouds that decorated the skies on a fair day and hair a soothing, grey colour. His brown eyes – although swollen and red from lack of sleep – carried life. They seemed to reflect every emotion that went through the other boy's head. Well, they do say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and Daichi had seen other examples of this but this boy was the very dictionary definition of the proverb. He had a slender build and long, slender fingers that flowed into hands that were almost too feminine to belong to a man. His long eyelashes too resembled those of a woman's. His pouty lips gave him a younger appearance and even Daichi – who knew for a fact that he was at least nineteen – could have been tricked into thinking he was younger.

The boy wore the same jacket as Daichi did and a pastel blue scarf that seemed to bring out the colour of his skin. Daichi absentmindedly wondered where or from whom he had gotten such a tasteful wardrobe choice from. It wasn't until the boy cocked his head in Daichi's direction bemusedly that Daichi realised that he had been staring – dumbfounded – at the boy the whole time. What in the name of Japan was he doing? Yes, he would be the first to admit that this boy was absolutely gorgeous, but he's a guy! A male, Daichi! Get a grip buddy! His internal self scolded his subconscious. Daichi winced unknowingly and the grey haired boy immediately went into a panic.

"Are you alright? You're not, are you? You're hurt! Of course you are! I mean you did fall after all… Oh my gosh, this is all my fault…" Daichi cut him off with a firm shake of his head and a strong grip on his arm. Just by looking at his reassuring smile, you couldn't have guessed that internally he was thinking that the other boy's voice sounded like honey and every other sweet and soothing thing in the world put into sounds. A firm shake of the head – this time internally – was put in action to clear his mind of these unnecessary thoughts.

"Don't worry; I'm fine – not injured or anything – so there's nothing you need to worry about. I wasn't watching where I was going either, so I guess we're even!" Daichi flashed him another smile and maybe it was Daichi's imagination but the other boy almost seemed to blush a little, for a faint trace of pink seemed to dust his cheeks. Now it was the oblivious Daichi's turn to tilt his head confusedly at the other boy. Suga looked down towards the part where Daichi's hand continued to grip his upper arm in a strong hold. He caught sight of the watch and suddenly an unholy shriek filled the air when the grey-haired boy seemed to realise the time. Daichi winced from the loud sound and the other boy clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" The brown haired boy managed to ask. The birds however, did not seem to share his sympathy and they ascended to the skies in flocks. The ruckus the flying animals caused almost drowned out Daichi's question.

"Yes – no – I mean yeah. Well physically, almost a yes and emotionally, kind of a yes. But punctuality wise, a complete no!" The boy was rambling now as he went down on all fours to pick up his books, Daichi could tell that his mind was not in the conversation but he could also tell that he seemed to be the one to have set this whole thing off. He bent down to help the boy. "I have to hand in my assignment before the end of today's lecture but I'm already half an hour late. I forgot my coffee on my bedside table and that is about the only thing that has been sustaining my consciousness since the night before last. Oh and of course I had to go bump into someone, I feel groggy and still asleep and my ankle hurts!" Daichi listened in silence, he got the feeling that the boy could not care less who was listening to his rambling, but the truth was that Daichi just gave off that kind of aura. The type that seemed to scream: "I'm trustworthy and reliable, you can depend on me!" "Oh for the love of volleyball," volleyball? Does he play? Daichi wondered absentmindedly as he reached for yet another textbook. "I cannot. I repeat. Cannot. Fall asleep right now. I really wish I had that coffee, and heck, I hate the taste of coffee but a bit of caffeine could do me some good right… about… now..."

By then the rambling had reached the stage of slurred mumbling and the grey haired boy heaved a yawn and rubbed his eyes roughly, blinking his eyes hard to keep them open. As he shifted into a kneeling position on the ground to pack his shoulder bag with the once-scattered items again, the boy's eyes started to slide close and his head started to droop. Just as Daichi began to wonder what in the world he was to do with an unconscious boy with an assignment that was about to be overdue, the boy's head jolted back upright and he stood up abruptly – only to wince at the pain of his ankle.

Daichi followed suit and an awkward silence ensued between the two.

"Thank you very much for your help. And again, I'm very sorry for walking into you." With this came a formal bow from the injured boy.

"No, no. I also share the blame in this matter." Daichi said with his hand on the back of his head. He smiled and the boy smiled back. He is around the same height as me, Daichi thought, but I think I might be slightly taller.

"Well, see you around I guess…" The smallest of the pair said, clutching the strap of his bag and preparing to continue his brisk journey to the university.

"Yeah, see you 'round." Daichi said, also preparing to take his leave, though he was in no rush yet. Out of politeness, Daichi stepped aside for the other boy to continue walking before him. Daichi stared at him wistfully. Well, that's that, I didn't even get his name… He thought. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a yelp of pain and spun around to see the other boy clutching his ankle. Walking back towards the grey haired figure, he called out, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The other boy stood up gingerly and turned around with an embarrassed grin, "I think I may have sprained it pretty badly, it's started to swell…" Another grin, this time, more apologetic than anything. "Don't worry about me though, it's fine, I'll just walk slowly over to the university and get one of my medical major friends to wrap it up for me."

"Not happening." Daichi declared decisively. He knew exactly how the sprain had happened and he knew that it wasn't his fault. However, he was going to take responsibility, not because he blamed himself or wanted to get to know the other boy better (well, maybe a little), but because… Well… Daichi was just that kind of guy. Said boy took the small number of required steps to reach the other boy and he took the other boy's bag to sling it over his own shoulder. When the other boy began to object, he just answered: "I'm not a medical major but I can at least get you to wherever you need to go."

After no small amount of convincing, the grey haired boy finally surrendered the address of his destination to Daichi. The architecture sector, he thought. Well, now that I think about it, this kind of major kind of suits this guy. Speaking of which…

He walked over and lifted one of the other boy's arms – the one on the injured ankle's side – and placed it around his shoulders. They started to limp at a slow but even pace towards the university. While he still had the guts for it, he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I was wondering what your name was? I don't think we've had a proper introduction yet…" Daichi looked away in embarrassment. Embarrassment? Why? He was just asking a schoolmate his name, not to mention said schoolmate was the same gender as him! Just calm down. He thought to himself.

"Sugawara. Sugawara Koushi." He replied.

"Sugawara san…" Daichi began.

"Suga is fine."

"Suga, you mentioned you're headed to the architecture sector?" The other boy now known as Suga mumbled his confirmation. "Then you're an architecture major?"

"That's right." Suga said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you around before," I would definitely never have forgotten if I had. Daichi added in his mind. Stealing a glance at the angel he was lending his shoulder to. "The only person I know from that major is an underclassman through a friend's friend's connections."

"What's the underclassman's name? I might know him." The conversation flowed so smoothly between the two one would have thought that they had known each other for years.

"Kageyama Tobio, he was apparently mentored by Oikawa Tooru in high school. The guy who's taking architecture and public relations."

"Yeah, I know Kageyama; he's quite the genius in the architecture department." Suga chuckled. "And I'm actually sharing an apartment with Oikawa san," Daichi's heart sunk a little. Why is my heart 'sinking'? He thought internally. "And we've been friends since junior high." At this, the taller boy's heart gave a flutter and came back to life. "As far as I know, Kageyama has always learned from Oikawa and you could even say that at some point, he idolised him. Now they're competitors; in a way." As Suga chattered happily away about Oikawa and his last assignment and almost everything and anything else they could possibly have a conversation about (from the new ramen store to the crime rate going up), Daichi saw the architecture buildings looming closer.

Daichi only noticed that the conversation had ended when the oppressing silence had filled the air around them and they could even hear each other's breathing along with the faint sounds of life emitting from the buildings that were sure to be running lectures by now. As they reached the doors and went in, Daichi opened his mouth to say goodbye but Suga beat him to it.

"Um… You don't have to – of course, you can if you want – but… Can I have your phone number?" Strange, Daichi thought, I felt a weird sense of déjà vu just then… Without knowing it, Daichi was leaving Suga in turmoil while he stared ahead into space and left the question unanswered. "Well, of course you wouldn't want to! Who would want to give their number to a stranger they've just met! I'm sorry! Please forget I said anything!" With a nervous laugh, he turned to leave when suddenly the grey haired boy felt a familiar hand grip his arm. It was like one of those scenes in the movies, the main character turns around, eyes hopeful and hair tousled by the wind and – Suga gave a yelp of pain as his grazed elbow started bleeding again.

"I'm so sorry! Did I grab your elbow? Oh gosh, I'm so, so sorry." Daichi started apologising profusely to Suga, for a while, Suga just looked at him blankly, he just stood there, not quite registering what had just happened, then suddenly, a wide and beautifully natural grin split his face and the melodic chime of his laughter filled the empty corridor of the building.

"It's fine – I'm fine, it's all right, now stop apologising." Suga huffed, the laughing had taken a lot more out of him than he had expected. He had never really stopped to think about or appreciate how much energy it took to smile and laugh; it was always something he had taken for granted. Now that his little happy fit has seized more than half his remaining energy, he had never been so grateful for the plastic benches that lined the corridor.

"Um… If you still want it… Of course I wouldn't mind giving you my number – that would be great! Can I have yours as well?" Daichi asked, taking a seat beside Suga.

"Sure!" Once again, Suga's face lit up and it shone brightly like the sun did when the weather was fine. They exchanged numbers, Suga fumbling a little with his password; somehow, his mind still hadn't completely woken up yet, although the logic in that is hard to see.

Fifteen minutes after their little encounter, Suga was off to his lecture's classroom to hand in his assignment with a mere 5 minutes left before it became overdue and Daichi was jogging towards his own lecture, already 5 minutes late.

Daichi did not remember much from the incident. He clearly remembered Suga's moments of beauty and clumsiness but of the conversation, he did not remember much. He could hardly recall the roads they used or the scenery they saw. However, he remembered three things as clearly as he remembered his own name. One, Suga's laugh. Two, the meticulous taste the person who chose that scarf for Suga had.

And three – this was the strangest of them all – Daichi remembered the boy had a fragrance hanging around him that he hadn't noticed at first. It wasn't that the fragrance was weak or easily overlooked in any way, it just suited the boy so well that one almost took it as being a natural part of the boy. Daichi only noticed it now as it was clinging to his jacket. Now that Daichi thought about it, the lightly sweet fragrance was probably the only artificial thing about the boy. He racked his brains but he was never really one for perfumes or even the scent of flowers. But without knowing it, even though he sighed with defeat, he had already made the unconscious decision that he would definitely find what that scent was. He hoped he could get to know that sweet and beautiful scent better. A smile graced his face and a new spring entered his step as he thought about meeting his angel again.

Author's Note: This is going to be a multi-chapter story, I'll probably update whenever I have the time but since I have school, it might sometimes be once every fortnight or if I go on a spree, once every few days. Since I'm really new at this (this is only my second fanfic), I really hope people will review… Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is He?

Disowner: I don't own Haikyuu or any of its characters.

"… Then I just helped him to the building." Daichi sat at the high stools – not a personal preference, rather, it was Nishinoya's. "I guess that was about it…"

"You said his name was Sugawara Koushi, but he prefers to be called Suga?" Nishinoya rubbed his chin in pretentious contemplation, his elbows resting on the table. "I feel like I've heard that name around, but I don't personally know him." Daichi was surprised, he had known Nishinoya since senior high and the smaller boy had always seemed to know everyone and anyone off the top of his head. His connections extended everywhere, maybe because of his flashy and outgoing personality, the boy's best friend Asahi's character visibly paled next to his. But somehow Asahi was always content, even when he was only a part of Nishinoya's shadow. Daichi had asked him about it before, but the man's reply was that "It has a comfort effect on you, you know? Being able to stand in the Guardian Angel's shadow." Daichi had decided not to delve any further into the matter and let the two sort out their own problems.

"I-I think I might know him…" Asahi mumbled as he cleaned the glasses on the other side of the café's counter. Daichi was even more surprised at that, to think that the visually 'wild' but internally introverted and shy barrister would know someone that Nishinoya didn't was a first. "I've greeted him a few times in the halls and he helped me a couple of times, you know, because I'm clumsy and all."

"Nice one, Asahi!" Nishinoya congratulated him, nimbly hopping over the counter to pat (or more like slap, really) Asahi on the back. "But how come I've never talked to him before?"

"I don't think he's that sociable, Nishinoya, so you may not have heard, but he hangs out with the 'King', Tobio Kageyama…"

"Oh! I remember he mentioned that name! And he rooms with… Oiwashi – No! That's not it… Koi… No, that's a fish… Toibawa… Ugh…" Daichi wracked his brain as he tried to remember the slippery name that his mind did not seem to want to reveal to him.

"Oikawa?" Nishinoya took a stab. Of course, the small boy was right. Despite rolling his eyes inwardly at Nishinoya's great memory and interest for people contrary to his lack of interest in studies, Daichi was suddenly glad that he had Nishinoya as a friend.

"Yep, that's the one." Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Him." Nishinoya's face darkened comically as the unknown roommate's identity was confirmed. "I don't like him and neither does Ryu."

"Why?" Out of curiosity, Daichi asked; noticing Asahi's vigorous head shaking a second too late as the question slipped out of his mouth.

"He is very popular." Nishinoya replied grimly, then a long pause ensued, so long that Daichi wondered if the conversation had come to an end.

Tentatively, he asked "So…?"

Nishinoya directed his eyes upwards and seemed to gaze off to some far off land. "All the girls love him and he even has a fan club. It just isn't fair, you know! For someone to have looks that are adored by girls and good grades at the same time!" At this, Nishinoya changed his pose. He was now rubbing his chin contemplatively. "What makes me mad though isn't that. I mean good looks I have, and I don't get bad grades either. But it's unfair that he gets all the girls 'cause he has a terrible personality. He's loud, obnoxious, arrogant and quite obviously thinks he's better than everyone else. Or maybe his personality's just way too childish…" A chuckle. "You should see his face when he's challenging Kageyama…"

"Challenging? I thought Kageyama was his Kouhai. Shouldn't he be teaching him instead? You know, the whole 'Senpai are supposed to help out their Kouhai' tradition thing." Daichi was confused. He had only heard about Oikawa from his female friends up until now and they always talked about him as some sort of idol figure with a dash of playboy in his character. From what he had heard, the other man's girlfriends never stayed with him for long, even though they were always the ones to confess and ask him out first.

"Oh, it's just Kageyama he treats like that though." Nishinoya replied. "You know, since they call him the genius of the architecture department or whatever. The boy's really grumpy, maybe he hasn't completed his puberty phase or something…" Daichi sweat dropped; there was no way that the Kouhai who was already quite a bit taller than him hadn't finished his puberty phase. But he let it slide, the world knew that Nishinoya was still hoping – although already in his twenties – that he would have a growth spurt that would boost his height by a few inches.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating the mysterious unknown piece in the puzzle. And perhaps, how the piece fit into the bigger picture. So Daichi's grey haired angel hung out with a tsundere genius, was roomies with the most popular boy in the school but was nice to Asahi…? Just what type of person was this boy, really? Daichi sighed, he didn't even know why he had so much interest in a person that he had had one measly conversation with and spent less than an hour's time with. He buried his head in his arms on the counter and groaned.

Asahi and Nishinoya had started some small talk. However, Daichi couldn't find enough energy inside of himself to be able to join in. He could hear the sound of a few nervous laughs and the carrying voice of Nishinoya. While he sat there with half-lidded eyes, his eyes roved around the café, examining Asahi's new workplace. It wasn't that the taller boy had been fired from his previous job; nor had he resigned or anything, his old employer had just decided to move the previously profitless business to a busier part in town and rent a new place to touch up the décor. The thing was that even though Asahi now had to serve more people while on the job (which he wasn't very happy about), he was now very close to the university, so almost whenever he had a shift, Nishinoya and Daichi would come to visit as it was within walking distance. While they were there, maybe even get a free drink or two. Nishinoya went there almost every day while Daichi visited a bit less. But even the clueless Daichi could see Asahi's face light up whenever Nishinoya turned up and how it fell for a split second when he didn't see Nishinoya with Daichi.

"…Daichi! Oi, Daichi!" Daichi suddenly jolted upright as his mind was finally able to register his name being called out repeatedly and a small but strong pair of hands shaking his shoulders.

"Wha…?" He replied groggily, mind still in a state of hibernation and the imprint of the creases on his jumper sleeves still visible on his cheek from when he had fallen asleep on his arms.

"He's over there…!" Nishinoya leant in and whispered theatrically.

"Who?" Daichi's head snapped up and he tried his best to neaten up his appearance. Could it be Suga? It had to be! Nishinoya would never say something in such an urgent tone if it wasn't connected to the topic they had just been discussing… Earlier…

Daichi scanned the crowd of unfamiliar university students, hoping to find the flash of grey hair that he was so desperate to see. "There! He's right there! Can you see him?" Nishinoya was jumping up and down and pointing by now but the more frantically Daichi looked, the more he thought that his vision had developed a filter which rejected the grey haired boy from his sight.

"I can't see him." The crowd was almost passing by now, as the university students who had finished their electives leisurely strolled to complete their lists of after class activities. Daichi was starting to freak out a little at this point. Nishinoya could obviously see him, so why couldn't he? Grey hair definitely wasn't that common, he himself only knew one other person who had grey hair and that was because said person was a mixed blood type; half Russian and half Japanese. He wasn't actually sure why Suga's hair was grey… Daichi thought absentmindedly as he started to loosen his death grip on the thread of hope that the other boy might spot him and come and say hi.

"Nishinoya, are you certain you saw Suga? I couldn't –"

"Suga? The heck are you talking about? Geez man, I didn't think you were _that_ infatuated with the guy." At this Daichi's ears turned a deep shade of red and he spluttered in response. Even though it wasn't meant as an insult, somehow, Nishinoya's offhanded comment still hurt like a dig would've. "And I don't know about that Suga of yours, but you do realise I couldn't possibly have recognised him. Haven't we already established the fact that he's one of the few people that I don't know? Anyways, the person I was talking about was Oikawa, the popular dude that Ryu and I hate…" You okay, mate?"

Daichi was in shock. How could he not have known that it wasn't possible that Nishinoya would spot Suga? How could he possibly have forgotten the fact that the other's boy's building – which he had personally half-carried the boy to – was on the other side of the campus? What was happening to him? He had never lost the ability to think rationally before, it was what made him a valuable figure on the court.

He buried his hands in his hair and stared down at the spotless counter. His mind was blank apart from the question of why. Why was this boy able to make him embarrassed without even saying anything? Why did Daichi remember him when the boy had probably already forgotten all about himself? And why… Why did he care so much for someone he had only met once? Daichi could still remembered the boy's scent, his smile, his hair, the colour of his skin when the morning sun had hit it. Everything.

It wasn't because he was in love. No, that possibility was ruled out as soon as it was suggested. Daichi had always been with girls, he had actually just had a mutual breakup a few days ago. Not the usual break up. The girl had said that he was too perfect as a boyfriend, that they weren't experiencing love to the "fullest". Something about them never arguing or going beyond their comfort zones or some other rubbish. Daichi had agreed to the breakup because he didn't have a choice. Between admitting defeat in a mutual breakup and telling Nishinoya that he had been dumped. It's pretty clear the option anyone would've taken.

As he raked his brains, trying so hard to find the answers that evaded him, Asahi made a latte and set it in front of Daichi. The tall boy ushered Nishinoya away, the smaller boy curious and questioning glance meeting Asahi's eyes. Asahi gestured towards the door. His shift was over for the day. They were to leave. Nishinoya got the message and they both walked out of the café. With a ring of a bell, they were gone. Leaving Daichi to swim in his sea of tears – or in this case, thoughts.

Author's note: Sorry, kind of a shorter-ish chapter. But hey! How long can one make a conversation last? Anyways, I don't think anyone would've gotten the slight Alice in Wonderland reference in the end? It wasn't even that obvious but yes. Sorry for late update, good news is that I've already started chapter 3! Thanks for reading, encouragements like favourites, follows and reviews make my day and keep me writing! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Group Date?

Disowner: I do not own Haikyuu or its characters.

"Daichi!" Said boy lifted his head and turned it towards the direction that Nishinoya's excited voice seemed to be coming from. As his mind readjusted to the familiar surroundings of his seminar, the gears in his brain slowly creaked into action.

"Huuh…?" He replied groggily, his mind rejecting the fact that he had drool going down from the corner of his mouth and a big red mark on the side of his face where he had lain it on the table.

"I think it's high time you go on a group date, my friend!" Nishinoya exclaimed. Wait… Hold up. What the hell was going on?! Daichi had been plenty confused before, but he had to admit this one took the cake for being the most bemusing conversation in his life; He blamed his grogginess for the delayed functioning of his brain.

Nishinoya just stood there and waited, eyes sparkling. "Well? How about it?"

"How 'bout wha…?" Daichi could only say as he continued to get over his sleep induced sluggishness.

"Going a on a group date! Come on Daichi, it's not that hard of a concept! So will you come?" The super hyper libero wasn't making life any easier for Daichi as he looked at him with tinkling eyes and rattled off each word without a breath of pause in between.

"Hah? No way. The only people who ever go to those things are always either desperate or looking for one night stands." A pause. "Most of the time, both." He added. Finally having gotten over his momentary technical problem, Daichi proceeded to answer Nishinoya. Déjà vu, he thought. How many times had he had this same conversation before? Although it was owing to this, that Daichi could answer Nishinoya; This was just one of the many uniformed answers he would give the shorter boy when he asked questions that roughly fit into the template of: 'wanna go pick up some girls?'

"Well, I, for one, am very desperate for a cute and caring girlfriend, and I believe in feelings coming from one night stands!" Nishinoya pushed on, eyes sparkling. He looked like kid who was asking their parents for a new puppy after being inspired after a visit to a friend's house.

"That's great. But what do you need me there for?" Daichi asked, beginning to get annoyed. Daichi couldn't say he disliked or disapproved of group dates, but they weren't his favourite things in the world. Although Daichi was fairly outgoing, he liked to stay within his own group of friends and he didn't like forcing it with strangers; such as the ones you meet in group dates.

"Because I said that I would bring three people – which were supposed to be myself, Asahi and Ryu, but Ryu got invited to his sister's party at the same time and he chose that party instead and now I've only got two people." The boy breathed deeply after somehow forcing those last few words out of his system. He didn't take any breathing breaks. Daichi noted wearily. This usually happened when the energetic boy was especially enthusiastic or excited about something.

"What's that matter?" Daichi wasn't really getting the gist of the issue being discussed; he understood that Nishinoya probably didn't want to leave one of the girls attending out, but didn't that just mean that the guys got more options to pick from? He blamed his momentary douchy-ness on the fact that he had been awaken from a much needed nap to be called on to replace one of his friends in an event he had _zero_ interest in attending.

"Well, I promised Oikawa that I would bring two other people besides myself to the group date. We placed a bet, if I manage to make a girl fall for me, my lunches are on him for a week and it's the other way around if no girls, you know, fall for me…" Nishinoya's voice's volume decreased as he said the last part in almost a whisper. As he started talking again though, his voice resumed its usual boisterous volume. "But my entrance ticket is to bring two friends with me. Apparently there'll be six girls and I thought it would only be fair if we both brought two friends to make up the numbers. Just in case he busts out some super popular dude" Really? Daichi thought. Hasn't Nishinoya realised that the 'super popular dude' he was afraid of Oikawa bringing was the man himself? "to get those lunches off of me… Or something! Anyways, that's the way it is, so… Interested in helping an old buddy out?"

"No…" Daichi said, wavering in the light of Nishinoya's glittering eyes.

"But I'll get picked on if I don't turn up with two friends! Do you want your old pal looking like a loner?" Nishinoya continued. Daichi cringed, this conversation was starting to get on his nerves. He knew he definitely had better things to do, but… What was he to do if Nishinoya kept looking at him with those sparkly and excited puppy dog eyes?!

"Okay… Fine, I'll go. Don't expect me to socialise though." Daichi sighed in exasperation while Nishinoya pranced around the room, doing an attention-drawing victory dance. Daichi picked up his textbooks and started heading towards the door. After all, who could possibly say no to that adorable pleading gaze?

"Well, Daichi, my buddy, my friend. I was just wondering, but what is your type in girls…?"As Nishinoya ran to catch up with Daichi on their way out, he tried to start another pointless conversation with Daichi on girls. Daichi pointedly tried to change the topic multiple times, only to have his smaller friend not take any of the obvious hints he was trying to make until he finally exploded. "Nishinoya, I really have no interest in girls at the moment so could you please shut your trap and just take a hint?"

For a minute, Nishinoya froze. The smaller boy literally stopped moving. He just stood there, mid-stride with his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring straight ahead. Daichi wondered if the boy was breathing.

"Daichi…" He began, and the boy whom the name belonged to felt a sense of dread creeping up his spine as he waited in dreaded silence for the words that he was going to hear next. "Did you just… Come out to me?"

"Wha…?!" This time is was Daichi's turn to freeze, he slowly creaked his head towards the other boy, his face blank but his eyes lighting up with a vengeful fire. "What the hell are you on about…?" Daichi was on his way to full-fledged demon mode and Nishinoya could sense it; because truth be told, how many times had he been the target of the murderous aura emitted from Daichi went berserk?

"Just kidding! I mean you said you weren't interested in girls so… Haha…" Nishinoya's laugh was squeaky and unnaturally high pitched as the other boy loomed over him, an aura of prey and predator was floating in the air; anyone within a 20 metre radius could pick up the tension. "Hahaha…"

"Sorry! Gotta go see Asahi!" Nishinoya squealed, gathering up his things in his arms and dashing away with all the speed that his legs could muster. Daichi watched the retreating back and sighed. Was that really what it sounded like? Or was Nishinoya being funny? He couldn't even tell anymore at this point. Gosh, the boy was like a sugar high in human form. He shook his head, he had overreacted. Why was he making such a big fuss out of such an unimportant passing joke? Daichi's brain wasn't programmed to deal with emotions. Volleyball, yes. The need to pass school, yes. Emotions? His own? No.

Daichi sighed as he kept walking, choosing to ignore the things that his mind simply could not comprehend and stick to simplicities.

As he walked, his mind unconsciously drifted to the topic of the group date that Nishinoya had forced him to attend. He had mentioned that Oikawa was to bring two friends… He wondered if the boy called Suga would be there? Then he shook his head to rid himself of the thought and sighed, drawing the attention of a few passer-by's. Why was he so wrapped up in the boy? Enough so to have Nishinoya say he was 'obsessed'. This was new, the only thing Daichi had been this interested in was volleyball. Maybe his life was missing colour? It wasn't everyday that fate brings you together with an angel – Nope. Correction: It was probably just coincidence that you meet with a student from a totally different side on campus on a totally random morning on a totally random time for a totally random reason. Just coincidence. So forget it Daichi, he chided himself. He sighed again then started to make the journey home. Trying not to think about his encounter with a certain grey haired angel on the very same path he strolled down now.

Author's Note: Sorry about the chapters getting shorter! I hate it but I can't seem to make these conversations very long (or remotely interesting) as hard as I try! I've also got a lot on at school so… I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
